An Insight To Another Life
by RedRose126
Summary: Dare and Miss Aubrey are kidnapped and brought to some unknown community. They meet some new people that change their lives forever and they help them get by the semi-horrible living conditions they have to face. They want to find a way out before they grow too attached to a specific person. And if that happens, who knows what will follow.


**Here's another story of mine that I wanted to post, and this one's rated M. Not a lot of people look at M-rated stories, so I don't know if this'll be liked or not.**

* * *

_**February 14**__**th**_

_**Shady Diner, The Planks**_

_**7:25 pm**_

As soon as they were seated, she picked up the menu and looked right at the drinks. She wasn't a big fan of soda—it gave her a headache—and beer had a rotten taste to it. Her eyes strolled over to the distilled beverages and she scanned the section for something she might enjoy. The one that caught her eye was the Peach Pomegranate Holiday Martini, which came with unlimited refills. She didn't mind that it was out-of-season, as it was a Christmas drink; she wanted it just because it sound and looked good.

He didn't even look at the drinks and went straight to the food. Pasta, salad, and soup weren't going to fill him up, so he was looking at the burgers. So many of them were either ½ a pound or a ¼ of a pound, nothing that would fill him up. Just as he was about to look at some other meat, he spotted the perfect burger: a 1½-pound double cheeseburger with layers of bacon. He thought he was drooling at the sight of it.

Their waitress walked up to them, looking like the stereotypical one. A blonde woman with a white button-up shirt, a black tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes. She had a headset on and a tray with the notebook in her hands. "Hello, how may I—"

He didn't let her finish what she was saying before ordering his meal. "I want _that_ well-done." He pointed at the burger and she wrote it down. "Oh… and a root beer."

His date sighed as he rushed through his meal and ordered her own. "There's not much that I would choose from… but the salmon and soufflé combo sounds pretty good. I would like that and the Peach Pomegranate Holiday Martini, shaken not stirred."

"Will that be all?" They nodded their heads before she continued. "Well, your food will be here as soon as possible." As soon as she left, there was a complaint already.

"Angel, I'm not too sure about eating here," she complained. "I know that I let you choose the place, but this is too suspicious. The lights are extremely dim, making it on the verge of being pitch black, and then they went wrong with the name…"

"Aubrey, calm down. I've been eating here since I was a kid." He dusted off his jacket before continuing. "And plus, we're taking this food out, remember?"

She scoffed. "How could I not? I'm basically wasting my money."

"Like you usually don't."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?!" Before she responded, the waitress returned back with their food. The Lu$h Crew members looked to each other with shocked faces before she turned to the waitress and Angel checked his watch. They ordered their meals at 7:20 and it was now 7:23; something was up.

She saw the looks on their faces and gave them a confused one. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah," Miss Aubrey answered. "We literately just ordered and here's our food. Now, unless someone wants to get fired, some clarification needs to be done."

"Oh, your food's here so soon because we cook them at extremely high temperatures, which reduces the cooking time drastically."

Angel just sighed. "Whatever, can we get this to-go? As well as our drinks?"

"Sure, no problem." She walked away and came back with two boxes, two large cups, and a pitcher full of the red-head's drink. Without a second thought, the Latino put the food in the boxes while she filled up their cups. After that was done, Angel gave her $35 to cover the bill, which wasn't enough (the bill was $56.02). But it's not like it really mattered; whenever they ate out, they paid whatever they wanted and it usually didn't cover the bill, and no one cared.

During the car ride home, Angel was listening to the radio while Miss Aubrey was looking out of the window. The cool night air felt great on her skin and she took a deep breath. That eased the tension she had and she continued looking at the scenery, if there was anything to see. It was almost pitch black, but she could make the shapes of the little things. Angel noticed how quiet she was and turned off the radio. They sat there in complete silence the rest of the way to the yacht.

_**Lu$h Crew Yacht (Set Adrift), High Tide Beach Docks**_

_**10:15 pm**_

"Angel, I'm about to take a shower," the red-head called. She heard him respond, but couldn't make out what he said. She entered the tub and started her shower. The hot water on her body made her feel relaxed instantly, and it felt great. She never took showering for granted as she knew how important it was, but she would soon find out how it felt to not be able to shower at will.

She heard the bathroom door open and turned her head. She grew wide-eyed at the sight of Angel without any clothes on. She grew immobilized and started to get a clue of what Angel said.

"Can I join," he asked with a smirk.

She has no clue on what made her answer. Maybe it was because she was so used to answering every question given to her, or maybe it was because she was still mentally paralyzed. But she regretted the words coming out of her mouth as they did.

"Sure." He joined her in the not-so big shower and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't twitch or move at all, letting the water hit their bodies. The feeling of him behind her was weird, but she did nothing to stop or prevent it. She could feel him slightly pushing her, getting her hair wet. Before she hit the wall, he turned her around, now getting his hair wet. He held her hands above her head and kissed her. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want to or she couldn't, but she didn't push him off. She kissed him back, all while they were in the shower.

_**February 15**__**th**_

_**High Tide Beach**_

_**9:15 am**_

Dare was kicking her feet in the water as she waited for someone. She would've gone with MacCoy to his grandmother's church and watch him DJ, but she promised that she would take Miss Aubrey (and possibly Angel) to the amusement park today, which is near that golf course where those sisters dance.

"Dare," Miss Aubrey called from 50 feet away. She put on her socks on shoes before meeting her halfway. Since Angel wasn't there, she suspected that he wasn't coming with them. "I'm ready to go now."

"After five hours," she muttered. Seeing the red-head's face, she chuckled to indicate how serious she wasn't. "I'm joking with you. You only took half an hour, surprisingly. So, Angel's not coming?"

"No, I convinced him not too. Right now, I don't want to be around him."

"Oooh, did something happen between you two?" No matter what, Dare could read Aubrey like an open book, and it made her feel as if her skin was burning off.

"No, nothing happened at all." She answered too quickly, giving out her lie. And now that she knew she was caught, she'd eventually have to tell her pink-haired friend. "I just… so where are we going again?"

'_Nice change of the subject._' "We're going to the Wacky something amusement park, which means that we're getting on _all_ of the rides. And we're _walking_ there."

"Whatever, but we'll see when we get there…" They walked along the beach, oblivious to the fact that they were being followed. They were close enough to the water to have their footprints washed away, but the tide wasn't that strong. Before they could make it off of the beach, they were both chopped in the back of their necks fairly hard, knocking them out instantly.

"Okay, _that_ was too easy," the blonde cheered. "But I bet that _she_ would've been able to bring them back while they were still conscious." He looked to their pained faces and sighed. "I'm sorry for hurting you girls, and I apologize in advance for what's coming next. I wish I didn't have to do it, but…"

He put them over his shoulders and walked to the nearby beach house. Once he made it to his black truck, he put them in the backseats before getting in the driver's seat. The blonde male drove to some shady community, right to the hotel there. After parking in the garage, he put both of them over his shoulders again and went over to the elevator. He pushed the top button and the elevator slowly made its way up 13 floors. When the doors opened, he saw his friend waiting for him.

"Bodie, don't tell me that you've been by ya beach again. The sand is noticeable on your clothes," an African-American male said. He was wearing a blue beanie, a short-sleeved aqua-colored shirt, a purple handkerchief around his neck, gray skinny jeans, and gray sneakers with colored laces. He had a boombox chain around his neck and a watch on his right wrist. "How many times have I—whoa, where'd you pick them up at?"

"Well, Mo, I got them at the beach," Bodie answered. "You asked me to get some new girls and I did." He laid them on the table so that he could get a better look of them. "I wasn't really able to get a good look of their faces, so I didn't know if they were suitable or not…"

"Yo, do you know who these ladies are? This is Dare of D-Coy and Miss Aubrey of the Lu$h Crew; of course they're suitable. Let's take them in their rooms." While Bodie carried the red-head bridal style, the African-American male slung the Japanese girl over his shoulder.

They carried them to a room in the back, where there were four metal bunk beds. The one labeled '1' was taken, as there was someone on the bottom and top bunk. The one labeled '2' was only partially taken, as there was someone on the top bunk. Bodie placed Miss Aubrey on the bottom bunk, seeing as how he was closer to it. Mo placed Dare on the bottom bunk of the one labeled '3', and they left the room.

_**Unknown Place**_

_**10:36 pm**_

Dare woke up at the sound of heels clicking. She noticed that it was really dark, and that she was in a bed. She sat up and got out to see four bunks bed, with two of them full. Even in the dark, she could see Aubrey's orange curls.

"Hey, Aubrey, you awoke," she asked, shaking her. She felt her stir for a while before fully waking up.

"I am now," she answered. She got out of her bunk and looked around. "Uh… where are we?"

"No clue, but someone's coming. Listen." The sound of heels clicking grew louder and they were getting closer. They didn't know whether to be scared or to relax, but they screamed as someone tapped on their shoulder.

"Calm down," a feminine voice said. "It's only Emilia coming; she won't hurt us."

"Emilia? Who's that?"

"Oh you'll find out." Shortly after, the door opened and the lights were turned on. In the doorway stood a tan woman with a smirk on her face. She had lightly-tanned skin, straight brown hair, light green eyes, and a slightly muscular figure. She wore a red tank-top with rips on her right side, black skinny jeans, and black knee-high boots. There wasn't any make-up or jewelry on her, giving her that naturally pretty look.

"Well, well, well, it seems that everyone's awoke," she said. "But I'm not one to snitch or anything, so you girls are lucky." She walked up to the first one; a middle-aged woman. She had brown hair in a loose bun, golden-brown eyes that complemented her hair, and light skin. She had on a grey shaw, a purple short-sleeved shirt with dark purple diagonal stripes, gray slacks that stopped slightly below her knees, and black flats. "How have you been, Lima? Still crying over losing your daughter?"

Dare and Miss Aubrey saw Lima's and the other two girls face cringe before she responded with a monotonous voice. "No, she's long gone from here."

Emilia chuckled before walking over to the second woman; an African-American one. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, about the same age as the two dancers. She had dark brown hair that was braided and beautiful green eyes. She had on a jungle green crop top, matching shorts with 'Taye' in gold cursive letters on her right thigh, white ankle socks, and green army-like flats. The gold dog tag around her neck mixed in pretty well, but it looked like a choker.

"What's up, Taye? You and your sister have been here for a year now, can you tell me how it's been?"

She glared at her. "Why don't we trade places and you find out? I'd love for that to happen."

"No thank you, but I have a reputation to keep up." Then she walked over to the youngest one, who's implied to be Taye's little sister. She was no younger than a teenager, and no older than twenty-one. Like her sister, she was African-American with dark brown hair in braids and green eyes. She had on a white shirt with 'Li'l T.' written in fat, gold letters in the middle and short purple sleeves, gray jeans that stopped a bit below her knees, pink knee-high socks, and white flats.

"Save it, Emilia," the young girl said. "I'm not open for one of your smart remarks."

"Hehe… I didn't have anything to say." And that's when she noticed the two new ones. A look of confused delight grew on her face and she walked up to the D-Coy dancer first. "Dare from D-Coy? I love your fashion by the way, but how did you get yourself _here_ of all places… oh well, just be careful, 'cause you're dancing with the big leagues now."

"I'm _so_ scared," she sarcastically said. "What're you gonna do, dance circles around me?"

"_I'm_ not gonna do anything to you… maybe." And then she looked to the last one. If she wasn't smiling before, she was now. And she looked highly amused. "Are my eyes deceiving me? Is Miss Aubrey of the prestigious Lu$h Crew here? Oh wow…"

"Ugh! Why don't you move out of the way so that I could find a way out?" She attempted to push the brunette, but Emilia grabbed her wrist before she could and spun her around. Aubrey's arms was wrapped around her body, while Emilia's was a right up on hers. The red-head was trapped in that position, and the Brazilian practically whispered in her ear.

"Look, princess, I'm not gonna let someone like you leave, seeing how attractive you are. If it was that easy, none of the other females would be here. So why don't you be a good girl before I have to get _reinforcements_. And trust me, if they let me do it, you wouldn't walk away unscathed." Miss Aubrey's voice was stuck in her throat, rendering her unable to speak. It was weird to have this happen to her, and she didn't know what to do. She was frozen in place with the woman she just met… _embracing her_?! "Another thing…"

"Wh-what's that…?"

"We'll be seeing each other _a lot_ in the future, so be prepared to be out of your comfort zone." Before anything else could happen, more footsteps were heard. They were much heavier than Emilia's, and they were also accompanied with masculine voices. "Shit!"

As if it was routine, Taye, Lima, and Li'l T. went back in their beds, acting as if they were asleep. Dare and Miss Aubrey looked around as they were clearly confused.

"What's going on," Dare asked. "Is something bad about to happen?"

"If you don't act like you're asleep," the brunette responded. She was now whispering. "Get back in your beds and I'll handle everything."

The two did as they were told, watching as the Brazilian tiptoed over to the light and turned it off. She walked out of the room and they could hear her engage in a conversation. Everyone left after a few seconds, prompting everyone to 'wake up'. Taye climbed from her bunk to get on the bottom with Lima, and Li'l T. did the same with Miss Aubrey. The three of them had flashlights.

"Emilia is one hell of a bitch, but she sure is a life-saver," Taye said after a few seconds. "She may not be one of us, but she'd never hurt us either, no matter what she says to us."

Miss Aubrey breathed in relief. "I actually thought she was being serious when she said that she would hurt me… huh, it's funny to actually experience fear from a stranger… quite the experience."

"…she might not hurt us physically, but she does a great job in being oblivious to the fact that she hurts us emotionally," a weak voice came from bunk 1. That was Lima, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I wish I could tell her, but…" Tears started running down her cheeks, and she buried her face into Taye's shoulder.

"It's okay, Lima," Li'l T. reassured her. "Emilia will find out one day, and then you two will be able to talk things out."

Dare and Miss Aubrey were lost and needed to catch up. They nearly spoke at the same time. "What's going on?"

The sisters looked at each other before the younger of the two spoke. "Twenty-three years ago, Lima was brought to this place by some guy she thought she loved. That's when one of the guys here raped her, and Emilia was the 'product' of that rape. The head guy-in-charge has told everyone to keep it a secret from Emilia, as she could ruin their 'business', and we're been threatened not to tell her. They've been telling her that her mother abandoned her when she was a baby and they saved her from the streets. Whenever she's asked about Lima, they told her than she came in, got pregnant, and had a miscarriage."

The red-head and the pink-haired women looked at each other with shock, feeling bad for Lima. They couldn't explain how they felt in words and just joined the group hug.

* * *

**That's all for my M-rated story. This chapter was more of a strong T, but the M part is coming. I honestly don't believe that Lima and Emilia are relatives, but they will be for the plot of the story. I mean, come on. They have some resemblance to each other and Emilia can spell Lima's name in her own.**


End file.
